This proposal seeks supplemental support for a Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (BRIN) between six Maine institutions, with the Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory (MDIBL) serving as lead institution. The overall goal of this BRIN is to develop a collaborative partnership and strong network composed of two premier research institutions [MDIBL, The Jackson Laboratory (TJL)], two undergraduate and graduate degree granting institutions [University of Maine (UME), College of the Atlantic (COA)], and two undergraduate degree granting institutions (Bates College, Colby College). These six institutions have formed a network for research training of faculty and students that is advantageous by virtue of the quality and geographic proximity of the institutions involved. The scientific focus of the BRIN is comparative functional genomics. The principal hypothesis is that comparison of sequence and function of genes between aquatic species, murine species and man will provide new insights into the mechanistic interactions between environmental stressors and human tissues, and the genetic basis for disease susceptibility. This BRIN addresses the statewide need to enhance the biomedical research capacity and competitiveness of students and faculty by: a) facilitating the networking of high quality biomedical research institutions with undergraduate and graduate degree granting institutions, b) providing training, education and mentoring of undergraduate and graduate students and junior faculty in biomedical research, and c) stimulating the year-round biomedical research program at MDIBL and basic science research by faculty at four undergraduate colleges. The objective of this supplement application is to enhance further the research capacity of ME's BRIN by expanding the statewide network and strengthening the resources and programs of each BRIN Core. We will incorporate BC as a full member institution, recruit under-represented minority students from one of ME's larger and historically important minority groups, Native Americans, provide start-up funds for NIH competitive, new faculty hires at member institutions, and provide funds for equipment, support, and renovation of training laboratories and cores within the BRIN. ME's biomedical research capacity will be strengthened by an increase in research training opportunities at all participating institutions, and by an increase in the year round presence of NIH-funded investigators at MDIBL. As faculty and students from participating academic institutions become better trained in biomedical research, there will be a greater number of successful competitive NIH research grant applications from these institutions.